Telling Sakura
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Sasuke has something to tell Sakura, so Naruto helps him. Bad Idea.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, no I do not own Naruto.**

**Telling Sakura**

"Staring is rude you know."

Sasuke Uchiha turned around to see his blonde friend.

"I'm not staring." Sasuke replied. He turned his head so the loud mouthed boy wouldn't see the faint blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"Right, you were just looking at the tree behind Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled his fox smile.

Sasuke didn't reply. He began to walk towards his house, but of course Naruto followed him.

"So when are you going to tell Sakura-chan you like her?"

"I don't like her." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that...when are you going to tell Sakura-chan you love her?" Naruto almost burst out laughung at Sasuke's reaction. The said boy had stopped walking, his eyes widened, and his face was RED. It took Sasuke a moment to compose himself.

"I...I...shit." Sasuke couldn't deny it any longer. He was indeed in love with his pinked haired team member.

Naruto smiled. "Well when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to."

"WHY NOT!!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke flinched at Naruto's outburst.

"Because, dobe, I...well I...what if she doesn't like me?" Sasuke finished in a soft voice.

Naruto stared at his best friend for a moment, then..."HAHAHAHAHA...the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of...HAHA...of...HAHAHAHAHA!" The fox boy fell over laughing. Sasuke just stood there watching him, trying his best not to kick the blonde.

A short while later Naruto stood back up.

"Oh, man that was funny." Sasuke glared at him.

"Heh, ummm...anywho, hows about I help you get Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you an expert?" Sasuke replied, smirking.

"I got Hinata-chan, didn't I?" Naruto claimed in defense.

"Hinata has been in love with you, for as long as I can remember...so that does not count." Sasuke smirked when Naruto glared at him. But before Naruto could reply Ino walked up to them.

"Hey guys, whats up?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm helping the teme here, tell Sakura-chan that he loves her." Naruto stated in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Well it's about time you tell her." Ino smirked.

"You knew I liked her?" Sasuke asked,surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean you should see the way you stare at her, I'm surprised Sakura hasn't firgured it out yet." Ino said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, I gotta go meet Shika-kun, good luck...I don't know what the big deal is, Sakura likes you too...I think...huh, now that I really think about it she hasn't mentioned you in a while..."

"Umm, Ino you're not really helping." Naruto stated as he nodded his head in Sasukes' direction. Ino then noticed that Sasuke was staring at his shoes. She blushed lightly.

"Don't worry Sasuke, eveything will work out." With that she ran off to find Shikamaru.

"Yeah, come on Sasuke, let's go, we have to think of a way for you to tell Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed the other boys arm and dragged him to his house. The males sat down on Narutos' couch when they arrived.

"Okay, do you have any idea how you are going to tell her?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

Naruto snorted. "Hn, is not an answer."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know dobe, I guess I'll just go up to her and tell her."

"Holy crap you social retard, that's the best you can come up with...that's pathetic."

"You have a better idea, you obnocsious idiot."

Naruto ignored the remark, and began plotting out Sasuke's big night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto this is the dumbest thing-" Sasuka started to say, but was inturupted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan will love it, so shut-up and go talk to her." Naruto pushed Sasuke in the direction of Sakura's house.

Slowly Sasuke approached her front door.

'I can do this...it is NOT a big deal, besides the dobe is right, Sakura will...she'll...'

**'She'll laugh her pretty little ass off, thats what she's gonna do.'**

'Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my...holy crap...don't tell me you are my...inner self'

**'Of course I am...now knock on the damn door...by the way, you look like a HUGE loser.'**

Sasuke said nothing back to his inner, because his inner was right. The Uchiha took a deep breath and right when he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal...Neji Hyuuga. Aw, crap.

Neji looked at Sasuke and nearly laughed (Of course he did not, because he was a highly respected ninja, so he was not about to laugh, no matter how hillarious the Uchiha looked.)

To make matters worse, Sakura strolled up behind Neji. She said nothing to Sasuke, but turned her attention to Neji.

"Thanks for meeting me here Neji, that was really sweet of you." Sakura said in her soft voice.

"Anytime Sakura." Neji replied, and seeing as how Neji was such a nice guy and all, he thought he'd make Sasuke's night a little worse, so he bent his head down and lightly kissed the pink haired medics' cheek. Neji smirked and straightened up.

'Hopefully that will give Uchiha enough momentum to claim Sakura.' Neji thought as he left, heading off to find TenTen. Good ol' Hyuuga.

Sakura stared after Neji, until Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry I forgot you were there." Sakura exclaimed in an innocent voice.

"Hn...are you going to invite me in or not?" Sasuke knew this wasn't how he and Naruto had planned this, but he was MAD.

Sakura blushed, "Of course, come in, come in."

The two stepped inside, and headed over to Sakura's couch. They sat down, no one said anything for a minute or two until Sakura treid to speak.

"So, Sasuke, what brings you-" She didn't get to finish.

"What was _Hyuuga_ doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura was speachless for a moment, "Umm..." Then it sunk in on her, "That is none of your business." Sakura was mad, who does he think he is marching in here and demanding information.

"The hell it isn't, now tell me what he was doing here Sakura." Sasuke's voice had gone up a notch.

Sakura matched his tone. "He was here to see me, and that is all you need to know."

"Why did he come to see you, what were you doing?"

"Ugh! Why do you freakin care?!" They were both yelling now, and Sasuke without thinking blurted out his 'secret'.

"Because I love you!"

Sakura couldn't breathe. "...W-what did you say?" She whispered.

Sasuke looked away. Then sucked in a breath. "I came here to ask you out to dinner, then I was going to...tell you...that."

Sakura giggled. "Is that why you are dressed up like...um, that?"

The Uchiha blushed. He looked down at his outfit. He was wearing an orange suit jacket, a black under shirt, and black and orange striped pants. And, dear Lord, he had on bright orange shoes.

'Damn...I hate Naruto, I can't believe I let him talk me into wearing this.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, hello Sasuke." Sasuke snapped out of his trance when he heard Sakura calling to him.

"Naruto picked out the outfit." Sasuke stated firmly.

"...HAHAHAHAHA...you let Naruto...HAHAHAHA." Sakura attempted to cover her mouth, but this was just to good to be true.

"Stop laughing Sakura."

"HAHAHAHA"

"Sa-ku-ra."

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura had stopped laughing, and composed herself.

"...Sasuke, did you um, really mean what you said?" Sakura asked softly.

"Aa."

"Aa...what the hell is Aa, that's not a word!" Sakura was irritated, Sasuke was always saying things like that.

"Hn"

"Ugh! Sasuke...you are so...ugh!" Sakura was really mad now. She was about to walk away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Sasuke crashed his lips onto Sakura's.

Sakura was surprised at first, but she quickly wound her arms around his neck, as Sasuke tightly held her waist. The kiss deepened, becoming more demanding, more intimate.

They broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Yes, I did mean it." Sasuke said, once he had caught his breath.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura paused for a moment, "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could change, because you, um, well, you look like a...orange doesn't look all that great on you."

Sasuke glared. "Hn."

Sakura laughed, and stood on her toes to lighlty place a kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

_Well that was another SasuSaku fic...I'm not sure if I like the ending, but let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_DarkBlossom14_


End file.
